marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mythros
Appearance Mythros wears a light-blue and yellow coloured armour stylized like a mixture between a Roman soldier and a Crusader. A symbol of a blue eye is painted onto the front plate of his armour worn on the chest, with yellow scaled-armour worn underneath. His utility belt is painted yellow and contains a variety of assorted religious dusts and herbs for healing remedies. Hung from it down to his ankles is a yellow-lined grey cloth, matching the cape flowing on his back as well as the hood he usually wears over his helmet. A leather gun holster is strapped to his right leg to keep "Fate" close at hand. Personality Mythros is, by all means, a man of valor and integrity. He fights for justice and peace, and does all in his power to bring order to the world. He is on good terms with all of his teammates, though reserves himself and keeps a mysterious persona most times. Like most heroes, he tries his best not to kill and will seek out all possible resolutions if it avoids violence, much less killing. He seems to respect, and slightly fear, the idea of war, apparently being a veteran himself. Powers and abilities Mythros' body is ethereal and composed completely of strong mental energy. It is possessing a suit of armour that he wears everywhere and he is unnable to leave it, lest his being explode in a fantastic display that is capable of destroying a small city or station, returning him to the ethereal plane. *'Super Strength:' Mythros has displayed super strength various times when he isn't using his Staff of Spirit or Fate. He isn't above being challenged to a hand-to-hand brawl, where he easily is able to pummel enemies to submission with his gauntlets. *'Flight\Defy Gravity:' Mythros is capable of flying at speeds rivalling a military jet, as well as floating idley in midair. *'Telekinesis:' Mythros' telekinetic powers are trained to be able to multi-task, able to hold enemies still, disarm them, then carry the weapons over to nearby authorities while still keeping the criminals subdued at the same time. *'Minor illusions\Mind Control:' Displaying some mastery over the mind, Mythros has been able to conjur up illusions or false ideas into people or even hypnotize them into surrendering or giving out information. However, for this to work, they need to be staring at the eye on his chest, which seems to hold some power other than decoration. *'Control over energy:' Mythros is capable of channeling, manipulating, redirecting, or even disabling energy. He is able to put his gauntlet on a working microwave and shut it off, for example. This includes large-scale power plants and other things running on electricity or similar thermal energy. He can absorb it and release it in the form of beams of power, or even redirect energy fired at him. *'Fate:' His "Morality-Bending" firearm, Fate is capable of shooting balls of condensed morality-changing energy that seems to temporarily alter a person's intention, instead making them more peaceful and negotiable. The effects are not painful, but they seem to dose the person off and make them more tired. However, the gun has three main weaknesses: First, the more it is fired on someone, the weaker the effect is on that particular person. Second, the morality change is only governed by the wielder of the gun. Since Mythros is of peaceful mind, so will be whoever is shot by it. Thus, if anyone malicious got their hands on the gun, it would bode ill for anyone shot by it. Third, some forces who are strong of will can resist the effects of the gun, such as those who are extremely evil or good. *'Staff of Spirit:' Mythros' main weapon of choice and his reliance most of the time, the Staff of Spirit fires energy from each end and can stun those who touch the yellow prods with yellow electricity, numbing them. Mythros has proven very nimble and skilled in the use of this staff, as it is his key to this world. If it is ever destroyed, regardless of whether he is still in his suit or not, Mythros will return to the ethereal plane. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Good Characters Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Self-Detonation Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Levitation Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusion Creation Category:Possession Category:Hypnotism Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Empathy Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Electric Blasts Category:Staff Wielders